


You Cannot Refuse a Goddess

by Fallynleaf



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Hermes told Odysseus, "<i>you cannot refuse a goddess</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Refuse a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this about a year ago, motivated by annoyance at how some of my classmates were talking about Odysseus's relationships with Circe and with Calypso, because my classmates were making certain jokes about it that made light of relationships that, to me, clearly appeared to be non-consensual on Odysseus's part.
> 
> So I wrote a fic that attempted to make the non-con aspect obvious and undeniable. Then couldn't bring myself to actually post it anywhere.
> 
> But I decided that since I've already used the "Rape/Non-con" archive warning on my account for another fic, I might as well post this one, too.

When Odysseus looked at her, sharp and soft and dangerous, he remembered Hermes' words: _You cannot refuse a goddess_.

Circe touched his shoulder first. Her fingers were tight. She pulled him after her, to the curtained room down the hallway, to the room with rays of sunlight thrown across the bed like scattered sheets. Odysseus' heart beat in his chest.

Circe's hand moved to loosen his clothing. She cast all of it to the floor, her eyes sweeping down Odysseus's body, her face shadowed. Her hand moved to guide him onto the bed, and Odysseus almost resisted, almost slapped her wrist away and gathered his men to return to the ship. But you cannot refuse a goddess.

When Circe undressed, Odysseus tried to concentrate on her beauty. He tried to see her painted warm and vibrant in the light. But her breasts were round, shaped to immortal perfection, and when they pressed against Odysseus' chest, the feel of them was cold and unfamiliar, an unwelcome brush of skin against skin.

Maybe if Odysseus let his eyes slide closed, he could forget. Let everything happen while his mind drifted elsewhere. But without his volition, his body had eventually begun to respond to Circe's touch.

And Odysseus could not forget about the area between Circe's thighs. He couldn't bring himself to look at it until she had pulled him inside herself, until her body rocked against him in a dreadful rhythm and he bit back moans from between clenched teeth. Then he couldn't bear it any longer, and he wrenched his eyes open to watch as he disappeared into her, numb to the sensations that trembled through his body.

She achieved climax first, riding out a wave of pulsations, then another directly afterward, arching into the sky. Odysseus felt Circe squeeze him in quick bursts, and he could hardly move, wanting nothing more than to tear away from her and leave.

When Odysseus came, it was fast and uneven, his body convulsing. Afterwards, he lay trembling in the bed, his skin still raw and sensitive in the aftermath. Circe lay stretched out alongside of him, her eyes half-lidded with satisfaction.

Odysseus fled the room entirely naked and still slick with residue from her body. He looked out over the bloody horizon resting just below the edge of the crag. Every time he blinked, a phantom flashed of Circe taking him.

Staring out at the wine-dark sea, Odysseus thought of Ithaca. He thought of Penelope, lying alone in her bed. Then he thought of Circe, lying alone in hers, and a tremor of disgust went through his body.

His crewmembers found him washing himself in the ocean, running salt water over his skin. Odysseus scrubbed himself clean, but he could not wash away the part of him that Circe had taken into herself. And none of the salt in the sea could purge a memory.


End file.
